


roymeo, thou hast stolen mine heart

by DA830



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, References to Shakespeare, Valentine's Day Fluff, but only for a little while, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DA830/pseuds/DA830
Summary: Falling in love with his best friend wasn't something he did on purpose. He couldn't help it, especially not when he looked so cute in that doublet and cape.





	roymeo, thou hast stolen mine heart

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I'M BACK AND i"M EVEN MORE GARBAGE THAN BEFORE JUST IN TIME (or a little late) FOR VALENTINES DAY
> 
>  
> 
> [ALSO I"M LOVE ROY'S VALENTINE'S ART FROM HEROES iT'S SO GOOD](https://feheroes.gamepedia.com/File:Full_Portrait_Roy_\(Love_Abounds\).png)
> 
>  
> 
> note: i haven't actually finished binding blade i'm on like chapter 7 so ppl might be ooc AND i literally do not know why my sleep-deprived brain chose to pair rutger up with shanna. please bear with me

“Alright!” Ms. Etruria shouted, clapping her hands once. “Split up and get to work!”

 

Wolt exchanged a quick glance with his desk partner and best friend, Roy, who was grinning excitedly. Conversations arose around them as everyone stood up, taking out planning sheets and preparing to shift into production mode.

 

Their schoolwide festival, and Valentine’s Day with it, was quickly approaching, and Wolt’s class, being the giddy and over-the-top bunch it was, had decided to put on a play. It was going to be a rendition of Romeo and Juliet, rewritten and produced by a high school class, for high school classes.

 

He didn’t know how good it was going to be, nor did anyone else, but what mattered was that they have fun putting it on, and learn more about themselves and each other through it.

 

Oh, and also the competition for best event. But that was just bonus.

 

“Ro-oy!” Lilina called his name, drawing out the vowel liberally from across the room. “We’re going to look through some old costumes! You coming?”

 

“Awesome!” he yelled back, then turned to Wolt. “I’ll stop by later, yeah?”

 

He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Lilina and Clarine, getting the chance to rifle through and laugh at dusty costumes together, but he supposed that was how it was. Set painting and costume design were two vastly separated fields in many ways, meeting only occasionally to discuss aesthetics. He wasn’t going to be the one to hold everyone back, though.

 

“Go have fun,” he replied, smiling back.

 

“Hurry up!”

 

“Sorry!” Roy called over his shoulder, and then turned back. “See ya later!” He flashed a brief smile, allowing Wolt no time to reply before his heart melted, and speed walked to the door, joining the two girls on their crusade for Elizabethan-age clothing.

 

He breathed in deeply, trying to clear out the slight warmth he felt at the tips of his ears and colouring his cheeks.  Complimentary colours, Shakespeare, stony walls. Now was the time to focus.

 

He slowly walked over to the back of the room, where Sue and Lugh were retrieving a myriad of materials and artistic tools. By now, most of the room had been cleared out, everyone rolling out with their group to their respective room to work.

 

“You need any help?” He caught a tube of paint just as Lugh dropped it, arms full of different colours.

 

“Thanks,” the green-haired boy sighed in relief. “Could you take half of these? I’m gonna pick up more cardboard to bring with us.”

 

“Got it.” He deftly scooped up the remaining tubes on the desk before receiving an armful from Lugh.

 

“Wait, where’s everyone else?” Three people were a little too lonely to complete a set by themselves, he’d just remembered - Rutger and Shanna were with them as well.

 

“Looking for the key to the art room,” Sue supplied, clutching a stack of coloured paper and a cup full of brushes and pencils, ready to go. “Ms. Guinevere went missing again.”

 

“My question is, does that really take two people?” Lugh grumbled, dropping another paint tube. Wolt bent down and retrieved it for him.

 

“Come on.” Sue raised an eyebrow quizzically. “You know it’s more than just that.”

 

“What? You mean they’re _dating_?” Lugh gasped, dropping the rest of the paint with a loud clatter.

 

Wolt snorted on reflex, barely holding on to his load. If anyone wouldn’t be able to tell from all the looks and the _handholding_ , of course it would be Lugh.

 

“Yes, they are,” Sue said emphatically, staring at him crossly. “Now that you’ve been hit by that startling revelation, we really should continue working.”

 

“Here, I’ll hold all the paint so you can get the cardboard,” Wolt offered. He was probably steadier than Lugh when it came to smaller objects in larger numbers anyways.

 

Their trip to the art room was mostly uneventful. Wolt couldn’t resist peering into the drama room when they passed it, but it was only full of actors with no Roy in sight. It made sense; they were probably in one of the back storage rooms having a good time.

 

The door was closed when they arrived, with no sign of anyone having entered it.

 

“Lugh, use your head to knock on the door,” Sue suggested with a straight face. He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.

 

“’Cause I’m the dumb one? Very funny,” he deadpanned. “Why don’t you do it?”

 

“Guys, it’s just a door,” Wolt cut in, interrupting Sue’s invariably witty retort. “Someone knock.”

 

“Splendid idea,” Lugh appraised. “I suppose I’ll have to be the bigger man and reconcile.” He carefully set down his thick bundle of cardboard, leaning it against the wall. He banged against the door with his fist three times.

 

Sue cleared her throat loudly. “Is that _really_ how you knock?”

 

“I have two brothers!” he defended. “Sometimes aggression is the only option!”

 

They kept up their tiresome banter until Rutger, looking suspiciously ruffled, appeared behind the door, letting them in.

 

They were an oddball group, he knew. There was stoic and silent Rutger, enthusiastic and energetic Shanna, funny and quirky Lugh, honest and sharp-tongued Sue, and their ‘leader’ of sorts, Wolt. Alone, they weren’t much, but together, they had to make this work.

 

After discussing what had left to be done, everyone set to work. Lugh and Wolt paired off to continue the stone wall patterns while Sue, Rutger and Shanna started cutting out various props from the cardboard.

 

Outlining stone was easy, just staggered and parallel lines intersecting. It was the filling in that was tedious, extremely so, and as a result, allowed for much conversation to take place.

 

“Psst.” Wolt raised his head from the rectangle he was painting to see Lugh furtively glance over to where the other three were sitting. Halfway across the spacious art room was where they were, so if he wanted a private talk, then a private talk was what he was going to get.

 

“Yep, they’re definitely together,” Wolt affirmed, anticipating what the topic of the day was going to be. He filled in three more strokes before Lugh spoke up again.

 

“Okay, but how long have they been together?”

 

“Why don’t you ask them?” He reached over to paint in a sliver that Lugh had missed.

 

“Oh, thanks. Do _you_ really want to ask Rutger something like that?” It was a valid question, on all accounts. He had a sword-sharp tongue to rival Sue’s when he _did_ speak up (which was rarely, thank the gods), and a cutting wit to match.

 

“That’s why you ask Shanna,” he replied. “She’d be less likely to cut off your tongue.”

 

“I bet Rutger does that to her. With his own tongue.”

 

“That’s gross. I never want to think about Rutger that way ever again.”

 

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, the only sounds punctuating the air brushes on paper and the murmured three-way conversation a few desks away.

 

He’d finished the rectangle and moved on to an adjacent one when the conversation resumed.

 

“Wolt, do _you_ like anyone?”

 

The question hit him out of the blue. He let his brush slip through his fingers in mild shock, marking a part of the outline gray.

 

“Here.” Lugh scrambled to grab the brush before it could cause any more damage and handed it back to Wolt, who gingerly accepted it.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it. I take it that you have someone in mind, seeing your reaction?” Lugh asked shrewdly, filling the gray spot over with a dash of white.

 

He silently debated telling his fellow artist who he was thinking of. Lugh was a good guy, probably trustworthy, definitely not prejudiced against any group of people, so he was clear on that end.

 

On the other hand…he just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. He was pretty sure that he really liked his best friend, but saying it would _cement_ that fact, making it impossible to escape. And he just wasn’t ready for that.

 

“Someone,” he said vaguely, focusing intensely on the next square. They were about halfway done the entire mural.

 

“Ooh! Can I guess?”

 

Hearing the sudden excitement in Lugh’s voice caused a stream of second thoughts to erupt in his mind, but he pushed them away stubbornly. “Sure, you won’t get it anyways -”

 

“Sue?”

 

_I’m not straight,_ he thought immediately, but pushed that aside too. Instead, he took the opportunity to fire back. “Don’t _you_ like her?”

 

“I -”

 

Unfortunately, Lugh was spared the discomfort of answering by Sue herself. “I heard my name! What’s going on?” she called, taking everyone by surprise.

 

“Nothing!” Lugh squeaked, blushing a handsome red, which in any other situation Wolt would’ve considered cute, but this time, he had some player-phase retaliation to do.

 

“We were just discussing -” he started, but broke off when Lugh shoved the paintbrush in his face threateningly.

 

Wolt hurriedly grabbed the paintbrush as well, before it could get any closer to his face, and they had an unspoken battle with eye contact as choice of weapon for a moment. Even with a 98% hit rate, he still missed, but perhaps it was for the better – the counterattack might’ve KO’d him.

 

“Stop eye-fucking and get back to work,” came Rutger’s snide remark, finally causing the two of them to break apart. He could hear both Shanna and Sue suppress giggles, and the chatter resumed.

 

“ _I_ don’t like anyone at the moment,” Lugh informed him matter-of-factly, having regained his composure. “I just don’t want rumours going around. Can I keep guessing?”

 

“My bad, then,” he apologized as genuinely as he could. He wouldn’t want the same thing to happen to him. “Go ahead. You’re never going to get it.”

 

There was no way, absolutely zero, maybe one percent chance that Lugh would hit this bullseye. Even RNG was on his side for this –

 

“Roy?”

 

He did the only thing he could think of, and quite possibly the stupidest thing he could think of:

 

He dropped the brush again. It landed with a dull _thud_ on the desk, as if mocking his lack of RNG.

 

“It _is_!?” Lugh’s incredulous tone went hushed all of a sudden. At least he understood the weight of the situation.

 

“Go back to your square,” Wolt muttered, fully aware of his blush, now in high gear. He snatched the paintbrush up, slicking it with copious amounts of sweat.

 

“Holy shit, dude. You’ve got it _bad_ ,” Lugh drawled, elongating the ‘ _a’_ to his liking. “Is he even gay?”

 

“Shut _up_ ,” Wolt hissed, sneaking an inconspicuous peek at Shanna, who he knew to have ears like a hawk in certain circumstances. “I don’t need the whole world to know, thanks.”

 

“So you do!” he exclaimed, completely disregarding Wolt’s request. Three heads in his peripheral vision snapped up like gophers – not a good sign.

 

“Do what?” Shanna, the ever inquisitive one, couldn’t have chosen a worse time to ask.

 

“Wolt _likes_ someone -”

 

It was his turn to hold Lugh at his brush’s mercy – and he did exactly that. Somehow, he managed to get himself behind Lugh, holding him close and pointing the brush at his exposed neck.

 

Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

 

“One more step closer and Lugh will be getting an arrow of paint to the face,” he threatened, although he could tell it didn’t even have much effect on Lugh himself, if the silent laughter was of any signal.

 

“Uh…is this a bad time?”

 

It was Roy. Evidently, none of them had seen nor heard him enter, all being too involved in this knife fight. He was standing awkwardly to the side, cape bunched up in his hands, taking in the scene.

 

Wait. Cape?

 

As Wolt took in the scene before _him_ , that was when he realized it.

 

He was totally, absolutely fucked.

 

Roy was definitely wearing one of the old costumes, but from which play, Wolt didn’t know, and frankly, didn’t care much about Shakespeare right now. It was a little too big for him but somehow still fit him perfectly, hanging in tight bags off his shorter stature.

 

He felt Lugh slip through his arms and land ungracefully on the floor with an indignant grunt, but again, his attention was much focused elsewhere at the moment.

 

Blue. Royal blue and fiery red was the colour scheme, and it mingled with Roy’s mane of hair perfectly. He wore some sort of doublet, embroidered beautifully with gold flourishes and coattails. Attached to it was a single-shoulder medieval-esque cape, strung across his chest with dark red thread, and at the end of the sleeves were red ruffs and white gloves.

 

The pants matched the Shakespearean theme, although ‘pants’ wasn’t quite the right word. They flared and then cinched at the bottom, vertically striped with blue and white like a circus tent. A sliver of red leggings peeked out from underneath, covered up mostly by his knee-high boots.

 

There were many thoughts going through Wolt’s head, and not all of them were safe for school.

 

“Not a bad time…” he heard himself murmur absentmindedly.

 

“What are you _wearing?_ ” Shanna squealed out of the blue, scurrying forward. “It’s so cute on you!” She took out her phone and snapped a picture.

 

“Oh! Thank you!” Gods, if there was anything that could make him cuter, it would be that bashful smile and blush of his, which, unfortunately, he was currently sporting. “Lilina and Clarine made me dress up and told me to go show…everyone.”

 

“You look quite dashing, young man,” Sue approved, adopting the lofty accent and manner of speech she used when reading lines. “Lilina has a sharp eye for apparel.”

 

“You should be an actor with those looks,” Rutger commented offhandedly, moving up to circle Shanna’s waist with his arm. That might as well have been him saying he’d switch teams for Roy – Rutger didn’t even _talk_ much, let alone hand out compliments.

 

“Agreed!” Lugh gave him a thumbs-up enthusiastically, elbowing Wolt in the side with his other arm. “I think Wolt’s speechless.” He lowered his voice and leant back to whisper in his ear. “Quick, while you’ve got his attention, tell him how much you want to grab his adorable little face and kiss it -”

 

That was enough to break him out of his trance. “Fuck you,” he whispered back, smiling, searching for fear in Lugh’s eyes.

 

He wasn’t even fazed in the slightest. “Go get him, tiger.”

 

“You will pay for this,” Wolt replied, pouring as much animosity as he could into those five words. He tore his gaze away from Lugh and forced himself to look back at Roy, who was staring at him…questioningly.

 

Unsure of what he thought.

 

The world fell away at his feet until all that was left was the path to Roy, wooden tiles lining the way to the light.

 

He took a cautious step forward, disregarding whatever was happening behind him, then another, and another, gradually gaining confidence until he was face to face, eye to eye with the red-haired boy.

 

“How do I look, Wolt?” Roy breathed. His voice was small and vulnerable, so different from how he usually was.

 

Something had changed. He could feel it, the tender spark when their eyes met, the charged energy in the air. This time, he was looking for something else in Roy’s eyes.

 

“I love -” he bit back the words before he said something he’d regret. “I love the way it looks on you.” Words wouldn’t and couldn’t do him justice, but this would serve his purpose for now. “Lilina really does have a gift for picking out clothing.”

 

He’d been expecting to see more of that embarrassed smile, and to feel the familiar longing that came with it, but he was met with a quick, uncomfortable grimace.

 

Roy started fiddling with his gloves, taking one off, and then the other. “To be honest, she wasn’t the one who told me to come here.” He wouldn’t meet Wolt’s gaze.

 

He dropped the gloves on the floor and took both of Wolt’s wrists, one in each hand. It was warm, and a little wet, but Wolt definitely didn’t mind.

 

He finally locked eyes with him. Something unreadable lay in those depths.

 

“I came because of someone else.”

 

His chest roiled, sending waves of heat down his back. It was just him and Roy now. Nothing else mattered.

 

“Wolt…”

 

His name was barely louder than a whisper, yet it held more weight than a thousand words.

 

“I’m in love with my best friend.”

 

Everything went silent. The hum of the walls died down and all he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears.

 

Hope. He could feel it spilling over, filling up his heart.

 

This was really happening.

 

He swallowed a dry mouth. “I think I’m in love with my best friend too.”

 

Roy brightened like he’d hit his light switch, hesitant smile brimming with hope. “Does that mean…?”

 

Wolt raised his hands and grasped Roy’s shoulders firmly. The fabric was softer than it looked.

 

_Soft clothes for a soft boy,_ he thought unconsciously.

 

Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through his system, or the fact that Valentine’s Day was sometime in the foreseeable future, but somewhere inside of him, he found the courage to say it.

 

“Roy, I really like you.”

 

The moment the confession left his lips, Roy’s smile changed from unsure to excited, then ecstatic. “You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that.”

 

“How much?” he asked back, giddy on elation. Holy _shit_ , that had _happened_ and now –

 

Roy clasped their hands and gave him a sly grin that did wonders to his imagination. “This much,” he said, and closed the gap between them.

 

Any sane thought was immediately blasted out of his mind, replaced by a single sensation. It was the cathartic feeling of accomplishment, the overwhelming wash of love, the compelling urge of excitement, but most importantly, the feeling of Roy’s lips on his.

 

It was short and incredibly sweet. Roy pulled away, adorably flushed but grinning happily, and Wolt was sure he looked like a beet as well. He couldn’t think – all he knew was that he wanted more. He gazed deeply into the same eyes that not so long ago, he’d seen only distance in, but now, saw so much more.

 

“HA _gaaaaaaay_!”

 

Cheering erupted from behind them. He’d totally forgotten about their ‘audience’, the rest of the set crew. The work evidently long-forgotten, everyone had come up in various states of distress.

 

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve seen since I was seven,” Sue informed them, looking like she was about to cry. “It restored my faith in humanity.”

 

Shanna _was_ crying. “I’m so – so – happy for y-you -” she choked out before breaking down in tears again.

 

“Stress crying,” Rutger said conversationally, putting an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. “She’s so happy; the emotion has to go _somewhere_.”

 

“I knew you had it in you, Wolt,” Lugh crowed, shaking his head. “I knew it!”

 

Wolt looked over to see Roy beaming at him. Wolt couldn’t help but smile widely back – this happiness was too infectious. He gave Roy’s hand a squeeze, sending another wave of heat soaring through his body.

 

“Wolt,” he began quietly, “will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Wolt pulled him close, snaking an arm around his waist to hug him.

 

“This is my answer,” he replied, and kissed him.

               

**Author's Note:**

> like hopefully this'll boost my chances of getting V!Roy. Or anything of them tbh at this point, with my 4.5% pity rate I want any of them
> 
> also yeahhh uhhhhh kiragi and hisame thing is coming. in progress. somewhe


End file.
